Over a Hundred Realities
by o p i u m - c a t h a r s i s
Summary: Vignettes on different characters, different settings, different forms of entropy. Ch.11: Sun, "She wants him, but doesn't need him - he will only kill her in the end." ... -Momo Hinamori-
1. Kenpachi: Mad as Rabbits

**Over a Hundred Realities  
**

-o-

**Mad as Rabbits**

-o-

A Zaraki Kenpachi Drabble

-Bleach-

-o-

_Original Plot by: Arsenous Elation_

_Bleach is owned by: Tite Kubo  
_

_

* * *

_

* * *

_  
Come save me from walking off a windowsill  
or I'll sleep in the rain.  
_

…

It was crazy—and downright absurd—how they live (and love) like this.

Unpredictable. Fluctuating. Uncontrolled.

Life is inconsistent, and if this relationship continues, both of them might explode from the pressure. Add in the scarcity of understanding and acceptance, and they might as well turn into grand fireworks.

_Who could ask for anymore?_

He was a blood-thirsty shinigami. Constantly lost around the Seireitei with his small lieutenant and always looking for a fight.

She was a drunkard and a lousy fighter. Reeking of alcohol and other impurities that a normal woman shouldn't be.

Both fight constantly—words and furniture thrown at each other almost nightly.

He says that her loud mouth is annoying. And that mouth might consume her alive in the future.

She claims that he's got too many bad habits. And someday, those habits will kill him.

_Yeah, who could have more?_

…

They were tired of this haphazard life. Try having something new each day and it gets a little boring. But laziness is one of their similarities, and both are too lethargic to do something about their relation.

Besides, it's better than being cliché anyway, they think.

Oh well. Somebody _must_ really reinvent their love.

_We must reinvent love._

…

—x—

Mad as Rabbits

By:

Panic at the Disco

**[.End.]**

* * *

Any Comments?

:]


	2. Ichimaru: Lover among Ruins

**Lover among Ruins  
**

-o-

A Gin Ichimaru Drabble

-Bleach-

-o-

_Original Plot by: Arsenous Elation_

_Bleach is owned by: Tite Kubo  
_

_

* * *

  
_

_The last words were spoken_

_Was left there just standing around_

…

Footsteps died hollowly. He left, without another word.

Silence covered her mouth like a desert. She breathed—but was she really taking in what was vital in air?

Oh what a stupid question. Almost as stupid as asking if she can live without him. Him who had her believing that the oxygen she breathed was _him_.

But it was wrong; there was a hole in that logic, something she refused to see. Something that she_ failed_ to see.

_How could you ignore it?_

She didn't feel the pain. There was none.

She said his name over and over again, trying to see if there are any truths to those heartbroken poets' beautifully written words. To see if her heart would openly tear into two. To see if her lungs would hesitate to work, and to see if her brain would die of heartache. Her heart—an unfeeling muscle, was still beating. Lungs and brain were still working, better than before.

The floor gleamed, almost triumphantly as there was no other glory gracing the place than itself. _He was gone._

Gone for good—or the worst.

_Brushed it all aside_

…

To think that the tears would be subdued so easily was a mistake.

They flowed, unwanted, down. Until drops of it hit the ground, gleaming in the light. Clear and acidic. She wiped them off.

Her footsteps died hollowly as she left the room.

_Goodbye._

_..._

—x—

Lover among Ruins

By:

Urbandub

**[.End.]**

**

* * *

  
**

Any Comments?

:]


	3. Kuchiki R: Yesterday Once More

**Yesterday Once More  
**

-o-

A Rukia Kuchiki Drabble

-Bleach-

-o-

_Original Plot by: Arsenous Elation_

_Bleach is owned by: Tite Kubo_

* * *

_  
…_

_When they played I'd sing along  
it made me smile_

…

Remembering the days from Rukongai hurt. The graves which overlook their hometown, the starved streets, and the days long gone. Rukia remembers all of them. She always does—did.

They had sung—happily, around the fire. The taste of the poorly cooked fish did not put their spirits down, not even the thought of tomorrow's daily needs crossed their minds. They were together.

Don't mind the poverty. T_hey will be fine._

She watched all of them, laughing and singing. They were happy (hollow happiness). She could not ask for more.

Except maybe for their lives to return from the past.

_How I wondered where they'd gone_

Rukia walked along the road, wondering. Wandering.

Where had they gone? The old faces, the shabby cottages, the water jugs they stole; where had they all gone? The music, the fire, the burnt taste of fish… all gone. She was looking at them with different eyes now. Pityingly and lamenting for her old friends. But her mind, still the same, did not think differently. _She still missed them.  
_

_  
but they're back again_

…

From a distance, she saw a figure come into view. Renji was there, waving at her.

She squinted, as other people began to emerge. Heart jumping in joy, she realized it was them. Her old friends. Waving with those stupid grins on their faces.

Rukia walked faster, afraid that they might disappear. Even if she knew that they were only mirages.

_It's yesterday once more._

_..._

—x—

Yesterday Once More

By:

Carpenters

**[.End.]**

* * *

Any Comments?

:]


	4. Hitsugaya: She Keeps Me Warm

**She Keeps Me Warm**

-o-

A Toushiro Hitsugaya Drabble

-Bleach-

-o-

_Original Plot by: Arsenous Elation_

_Bleach is owned by: Tite Kubo_

_

* * *

_

_The way that you flow like art  
making my breathing hard_

…

"What are you thinking, Toushiro?"

The boy jerks from his musings, startled by her voice. His turquoise eyes look up and meet the Oracle's liquefied mercurial ones.

She looks beautiful, he thinks, but pushes the thought away immediately.

_Making me whole again_

_...  
_

To him, she (the clairvoyant who never spoke of her name) was an enigma. Always prim and speaking in half-riddles, she has a royal—like Rafaela—air about her. And Toushiro, in all his displeasure, was reminded of the _Manēre _leader because of her.

She who opened his past and dissected it with veiled satisfaction. The Oracle forced him to disclose his barriers and pour his secrets (and the whole gamut of his entirety) onto her.

Then after all his reminiscing, she held his hand and became a part of his life from then on. She tried to warm him with her mysterious warmth.

_She made me feel whole_

_...  
_

"What are you thinking, Toushiro?"

Toushiro looks at her and takes a breath (inhaling her close proximity)…and never lets it go. She's a thief. A thief of memories, and attention. His attention.

Now, he can't think of anyone but her. An enigma he wants to unfold.

But if he does, he will lose her. She who replaced Noelle's place _temporarily… Or maybe even—_

He exhales.

"Nothing."

'_I was thinking how you drive me insane.'  
_

_She made me feel whole_

…

—x—

She Keeps Me Warm

By:

Urbandub

**[.End.]  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Noelle and Rafaela is the same person. But she's not the Oracle.

Read "Convergence of Fate" fanfiction to understand this drabble (a little bit).


	5. Abarai: Better Days

**Better Days**

-o-

A Renji Abarai Drabble

-Bleach-

-o-

_Original Plot by: Stellar Garden_

_Bleach is owned by: Tite Kubo_

_

* * *

  
_

_And you asked me what I want this year  
and I try to make this kind and clear_

…

"I want to have…better days."

Her eyes—orbs of materialized suffering—showed more than they should have. There was no sense in it; how one can see emotions through the eyes. It must be the lighting. Or the color of the irises. The shape, maybe.

But definitely _not_ the emotion. Because not even the soul can be seen in her eyes.

_So take these words and sing out loud_

She wasn't really human (she was always something more—and less). Disease-eaten and weak; fueled by lucrative, but extremely empty, encouragements.

Renji understood her. He felt her plea (touched its grubby consistency). He heard her dreams (seen its light shadows).

He understood her because he went through the same ordeals back in his Rukongai days. Back when scarcity was abundant everywhere, from the unfertile soil to his growling stomach. The only difference was that, her suffering was melted into her bone. His was deep into the soul.

And as same as he was, she was stubborn (as hell). She kept on choosing life. She keeps on fighting.

The strange thing was, she refused to take her medicine.

_  
'cause everyone is forgiven now_

…

Better days—the same wish for all of the deprived. The same, impossible wish.

"How about you? What do you want?" the question was innocent, but it mocked him. Like salt sprinkled over rotten wounds.

Wasn't the answer obvious? He only wanted one thing—for the moment, for her at least.

Looking at her pale, thin hands, he spoke, "I want you to take your medicine."

_  
'cause tonight's the night the world begins again_

…

—x—

Better Days

By:

Goo Goo Dolls

**[.End.]**

**

* * *

  
**

Any Comments?

:]


	6. Kuchiki B & Shihouin Y: Runaway

**Runaway**

-o-

A Byakuya Kuchiki & Yoruichi Shihouin

Drabble

-Bleach-

-o-

_Original Plot by: Stellar Garden_

_Bleach is owned by: Tite Kubo_

* * *

_Here, I drive away from all  
I've fallen too deep from the world_

…

She watches, with unblemished horror, as he fell down from his pedestal (his regal, noble throne, his comfort zone).

Fear fluttered with great wings, sinking away rapidly into numbness. The ground breaks his fall—bones were crushed from the impact; skin and muscles tore from the force.

His form lay crumpled. Broken. Obsolete.

And even then, no emotion—no pain, no agony—crossed his perfect ivory features.

…

_Fool, to think I could break all the rules  
…_

Both of them were always running around in circles, ducking in and out of sight. Always staying out of the other's paths—and yet still meet at the intersection in the end. It was a perfect metaphor, the game that they always play: _Tag._

He could never catch up to her, and she would never let him.

She would never let him disappear out of sight, and he would never approve of that.

But as circumstance and years change, their routine melted away and left a ghost of that metaphor. Which remained and grew stubbornly like bad weed (protruding obscenely from the earth).

_Damaged inside  
Still I act cool_

…

So now, she watches. Quiet. Solemn. _Sympathetic._

Byakuya looks up at her, gray eyes flashing. Yoruichi's mere presence added more wounds to his beaten pride.

"_Why are you here?"_

"To help you, Byakuya-bo."

"_I don't need your help."_

"I have to. If not, we won't be able to play anymore."

(But the game was finished a hundred years ago.)

…

_I'm sorry, I didn't mean to run._

—x—

Runaway

By:

Urbandub

**[.End.]**

**

* * *

  
**

Any Comments?

:]


	7. Aizen S: Mendacity

**Mendacity**

-o-

A Sousuke Aizen Drabble

-Bleach-

-o-

_Original Plot by: Stellar Garden_

_Bleach is owned by: Tite Kubo_

_

* * *

  
_

The thought was reiterating – to a maddening point.

He cannot justify (nor un-justify) it. It was there, looming and gliding imminently. Threatening to consume him.

And burn him to death.

_I knew about you since you were born._

The truth poured out of his mouth like a smooth lie. Thick and black with filth. Maybe that was why _he_ – that orange-haired boy – doesn't seem to believe any part of it.

_You were special from the moment you were born._

Aizen looked at Ichigo as if he was nothing. And despite all hidden certainties in between them, it was true – and the truth better stop before it all runs out into the open. But Aizen doesn't hesitate to let it. So he had to be cut before Fate creates a shortcut.

_After all, you—_

**[.End.]**

**

* * *

  
**

Any Comments?

:]


	8. Jaegerjaquez G: Escape

**Escape**

-o-**  
**

A Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez Drabble

-Bleach-

-o-

_Original Plot by: Arsenous Elation  
_

_Bleach is owned by: Tite Kubo_

_

* * *

  
_

"Do you want to escape?"

_To where?_

"Anywhere. Away from here."

A smile – taunting and seductive – curled up in his lips. Inviting from his perch on the windowsill. His hands were trembling under the powder-blue moonlight, anticipating for her – hopefully – favorable answer.

_He knew she would say yes. She better._

His fragrance was pleasant and alluring, but she caught his true scent, filling her room with a fetid and feral odor.

He was diseased.

Like a decaying, but perfectly preserved, corpse.

-

She wanted to lash out all of her anger (or just cry all of it down the drain). It was all untimely and unfair. She told them so – not to go fishing on a day like _that._

Not when the cat is at play.

-

Now, she stood within reach. _Within his arms._ She submitted herself to Grimmjow like an animal accepting its death.

He smiles at her widely as he carefully crushed every bone. She cannot escape from him. Not ever.

Especially when she said, "No" the first time.

**[.End.]**


	9. Kurosaki I: All Because

**All Because**

-o-

An Ichigo Kurosaki Drabble

-Bleach-

-o-

_Original Plot by: o p i u m – c a t h a r s i s_

_Bleach is owned by: Tite Kubo_

_

* * *

  
_

Shocking orange hair—_brings the memory of bile._

_"Have you seen him?"_

She was always looking for him, because he was always lost, always missing.

[Through the school corridors, the winding streets.]

Feminine peachy skin—_peel it off! Peel!_

_"…he went where? To the Urahara Shop?"_

She was always tailing after him, running after his shadow. Flitting and gone in a blink.

[Says he's always busy. Always busy.]

Furrowed brows and a scowl—_must he seem to hate everything?_

_"He left? Where? To Rukia's hometown?"_

She was always waiting for him. Even if the time stretches on for months.

[Or years. She doesn't care.]

_"Okay. Can you tell him I'm waiting for him?"_

[It was all because of—]

A grin—_a rare genuine miracle she hopes for._

_

* * *

  
_

Quite random… and weird.


	10. Urahara K: Lethargy

**Lethargy**

-o-**  
**

A Kisuke Urahara Drabble

-Bleach-

-o-

_Original Plot by: o p i u m – c a t h a r s i s_

_Bleach is owned by: Tite Kubo_

_

* * *

_

He lies on the ground, battered and frustrated.

Kisuke admits, he has a lot of mistakes, but this one, this one is the greatest. The most challenging to solve.

Because the creator is lost to the creation.

* * *

There are many others who have fallen before him—stronger and more itinerant than him. And he lies on the same plane as them, because his mind is strained to its greatest limit just like their bodies are.

(Bleeding and amputated just to stop Aizen)

Shadows claim his sight, even the physical pain is taken away.

* * *

Suddenly, the ground became comforting, the sky inviting. Peaceful and clear. Kisuke doesn't want to move (as if he could anyways).

Suddenly he's lethargic. Fatigue covers him like a warm mantle and he feels strangely calm.

Kisuke stays immobile for a long time, letting the time go by. Letting the chances and opportunities pass. His mind goes in a circle of relentless thoughts, and this too, gives him a strange feeling of serenity.

Suddenly—

* * *

Inertia stops him and: he is awake.

The remedy.

The remedy.

He must find the solution. He must outwit Aizen and the Hogyōku just as they had outwitted him.

This was the outcome of his folly; Kisuke will make this right. If he could just get up from the ground.

* * *

Quite random. Comments?


	11. Hinamori: Sun

**Sun**

-o-**  
**

A Momo Hinamori Drabble

-Bleach-

-o-

_Original Plot by: o p i u m – c a t h a r s i s_

_Bleach is owned by: Tite Kubo_

_

* * *

_

He was the sun for her. Majestic and glorious on his throne.

The mere feel of him made her dizzy.

Made her want him more than anything.

But she was parched land, cracked and dehydrated. She needed water, not him—the sun, the powerful star. He will only kill her in the end.

She needed water.

Water that was—

* * *

probably the worst chapter in this drabble series. Gomen. o.O


End file.
